


Routine

by kittenkenma (mik0rin)



Series: OiYama Week [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/kittenkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal morning in Tooru and Tadashi's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the OiYama week prompts: 
> 
> **Mornings** | ~~Constellations~~
> 
> I hope this is enjoyable with the daily simplicity I love so much.
> 
> Happy OiYama Week!!! We have two more days to go ;~;

Their day started with the warmth of the sun passing through the curtain, Tooru stirring in his sleep and Tadashi yawning as he threw his arm over his body and nudged the side of his neck.

The sound of the alarm clock startled Tooru the most, all this time and he still jumped when it rang, announcing that it was already thirty past six and that he needed to wake up or he'd be late for work and that Tadashi would be late to go to his classes.

"One more minute," he mumbled into his pillow and Tooru poked his sides, making Tadashi squirm and slap his hand away. "Whyyyy?"

"Because you have one of those finals today and if you don't wake up _now_ , I'm going to bring that bucket with cold water to force you out of bed and we won't be ordering pizza and fries tonight."

Tadashi's head shot up and he whispered a _not again_ and _I dare you to sacrifice my intake of unhealthy food_ before running with a towel towards the bathroom and closing the door with a bang.

Tooru nodded to himself, satisfied and proceeded to find what he was going to wear on that day so he could chill around, make some breakfast to save time until Tadashi was done so he could shower as well after eating.

He dragged his feet across the marble floor all the way to the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of something that would fill their stomachs in hope that neither - he and Tadashi - would be hungry before lunch time came, Tooru also thought of where and what they could have for lunch, lucky him that his break was at the same time as Tadashi's and they could easily met up to have a meal together in the middle of the day since his workplace and Tadashi's uni were close by - but not always at a restaurant because they couldn't afford it regularly, sometimes he would make something, others Tadashi would attempt to make him smile with a carefully wrapped lunchbox and they would eat sat on a park bench or wherever looked okay, usually near the university Tadashi attended, with a smile on their faces.

Tooru smiled at the image and took out the milk carton alongside some strawberry jam and searched for the cereal box in the kitchen cabinet, he put some toasts on the toaster and prayed it'd be enough for them, it was hard to prepare those japanese style breakfasts like his mother used to make for him when he was younger, they always made do with what they had in hands.

The toast was ready quickly and Tooru set the table just before Tadashi walked in with his a towel around his neck, hair damp and fully dressed with what he chose to wear on that day. He sat down and Tooru frowned at him.

"Why don't you blow dry it now?" he asked with his arms crossed and with his cheeks puffed. Tadashi gestured for him to sit down along with him and reached out for the toast and the fork so he could spread the jam on it.

"Then it'd mean I wouldn't be able to enjoy having breakfast with you to its maximum," he said and bit into his food, Tooru mimicked his movements and hid his small smile behind the toast. "I can blow dry it while you're showering anyway."

"Just don't catch a cold," said Toory and Tadashi rolled his eyes and poured some milk for himself.

"Did you make coffee?"

"Nah," Tooru replied and shrugged. "Too lazy."

"Jesus," Tadashi mumbled and got up, opening the cabinet where their food is stocked and taking out a small brown package. "Good thing we keep instant coffee for when this happens." he quietly added it to his milk and drank it.

"Gotta shower." Tooru gathered the dirty utensils and dropped them into the sink.

"I'll wash 'em." Tadashi announced as Tooru left the room.

 

 

"Did you dry your hair?" Tooru asked from the bathroom, he was in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth and battling with the end of his hair strands that insisted on being curled up.

"Yes~" Tadashi shouted from the study room while he checked if everything he needed was inside his shoulder bag. "Though, my hair won't ever be the way I want it to be, will this ever look normal?? It keeps on going up."

"There's nothing we can do about it, mine is a lost case too," Tooru said from the door, watching as Tadashi had his daily struggle over his hair. "But yours look okay."

"Are you shitting me? _Yours_ do, mine looks like someone licked it upwards with hair gel, damn it." Tooru snorted and walked up to him, placing his chin on the top of Tadashi's head and hugging him from behind. "What are you doing? Are you trying to ruin it for good?"

"No," he whispered and Tadashi stopped trying to force him to let go. "It looks cute, it always does."

"Thanks, but I do not appreciate being called 'cute'," Tadashi complained and reached up to touch Tooru's face and pinch his cheeks, Tooru released him and rubbed his now red cheek. "If so, I'd rather have you calling me handsome."

"Hmmm, but that's my title," he hummed and placed a hand under his chin, pretending to think. "You are officially my handsome freckled beauty now then."

Tadashi's aim missed Tooru by a few centimeters and he kicked the air, a furious look on his face and Tooru ran out of the room, straight to the living room, trying to sit on the couch to put on his shoes but being intercepted by Tadashi jumping on his back.

"Ouch, I'm sorry," he begged while laughing, Tadashi was on the verge of strangling him with his arms. "I was partially joking."

"The _partially_ is what worries me," Tadashi said after being satisfied with how much suffering he caused to Tooru, the older having to sit down and take a few breaths before putting his shoes on. "I think we played enough, we should be leaving soon or else, we'll be late, _again_."

"Not my fault that your classes start before my shift at the office." Tooru stuck his tongue out at him and Tadashi did the same. He got up and searched for his backpack - mainly with his laptop and a bunch of papers he had to take care of later at work.

"Let's go then!" he urged Tooru to go faster and right before they stepped outside of their apartment, Tadashi gave him a kiss and patted his arm. "I choose which pizza flavors we're getting tonight."

Tooru laughed wholeheartedly and locked the door.

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
